


Sweet Sweet Love

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin accidentally starts something in the AH office. Ryan has to pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Itsharp1 who asked for some Tuggwood. Hope you enjoy! (It's been a long time since I wrote vagina sex, so please forgive me if it's not that good. )

As usual, with all stupid things, it starts with Gavin. And a bet.

To be fair to the Omega, Gavin had only suggested it. It had been Michael who had put the idea into action (with the help of some teasing from Geoff).

“The most annoying thing about long filming days,” Jack commented as they discussed how busy they all were that week, “Is that everyone gets frustrated.”

“How so?” Gavin asked, taking a sip of beer. It was Friday and they were in the middle of filming Off Topic. It had started with Michael, Jack, Jeremy, and Gavin but had quickly gained Geoff (who had insisted he was only here for ‘one’ beer) and Ryan (who came to defend himself from a story they had ‘greatly exaggerated’). Now all six were gathered around the table, giving Jack quizzical looks.

“Yeah. The best time to film is when we’re all full of the vinegar.” Michael said.

“Oh no, that’s perfectly fine.” Jack explained. “It’s the fact that when you guys get frustrated, it turns sexual.”

There was a beat of silence. Then they all burst out laughing.

“What the fuck Jack?” Michael exclaimed over the uproar, smile wide.

“I might be a Beta,” Jack huffed, but his own smile said he didn’t take their laughter to heart. “But I still have a sense of smell. You guys can’t keep it in your pants. At all.”

That caused more laughter. Gavin’s head was laying on the table while Geoff’s hands covered his face. Michael was shaking his own head and, though they were also chuckling, Ryan and Jeremy were beat red.

“Ok. Ok.” Geoff said once he was able to get himself under control. “Maybe we like to relieve some stress. But can you blame us?” Geoff reached over to wrap his arm around Michael’s shoulder. “When we have Omegas that like to get wet at the drop off a hat, it’s damn near impossible to resist.”

Michael rolled his eyes, shaking Geoff off. “Please, as if you knotheads are any better.”

Geoff shot Michael a wink. “Better at self-control than you.”

“I wonder who could last the longest.” Gavin piped up. “Between you two.”

Michael scoffed. “Are you kidding me? I could totally beat Geoff. He’s an Alpha. It’d just take me shaking my ass and his fucking brain would melt.”

“What?” Geoff replied, only slightly offended. “Your full of shit. I bet you couldn’t last a week without begging for a _lick_ of my cock.”

“That a challenge, old man.” Michael flashed a bit of fang, his spicy scent kicking up.

Geoff gave his own wide grin, eyes narrowing. “You want it to be?”

Ryan chuckled, hoping to ease the sudden tension. “Does it really matter? You two having some sort of competition doesn’t prove anything about Alphas or Omegas. It just proves who can go the longest without fucking; Geoff or Michael.”

Michael frowned briefly before his grin returned, this time directed at Ryan. “Your right. We need more test subjects.”

It took a second for what Michael was implying to sink in. Once it clicked, Ryan’s eyes widened. “No. No way-“

“Aww, why not, Rye-bread-“

“Absolutely not. I’m not getting sucked into this.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, I have to agree with Ryan. What’s the point?” He turned towards his mate. “Right, Gavin?”

But Gavin was biting his lip. “Wellllll-“

“Gavin!”

“It’d be interesting.” Gavin defended. “Not that crap about Omegas and Alphas. But to see how long we can go without having intercourse.”

“How is that in _anyway_ interesting?” Jeremy demanded.

“Just to see! It’s not like there’s any money involved. What’s the harm?”

Jeremy sighed, already knowing he couldn’t talk Gavin out of this.

Michael beamed. “Great. So now that we got you two on board…” They all turned to Ryan, who stiffened. “What do you say?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. I’m not falling for this peer pressure bullshit.”

Michael shrugged, face still smug. “You know; it really isn’t up to you. I’m sure once I talk to Lindsay, she’ll be on board.”

Ryan stared at him, horrified. He should have known that Michael would take that route once not immediately getting his way. And the Omega was right. Lindsay had a competitive nature, almost as bad as Michael, and once she knew that there was a bet going on, she’ll want to be a part of it.

And there was nothing Ryan could do about it.

Ryan’s body slumped, defeated. Michael let out a low, ominous sounding chuckle once he sensed he had won. “Well audience. You get a rare peek into the lives of the Achievement Hunters. Let the blue balls commence!”

~

It was a long, tedious four months for Ryan. Like he had predicted, as soon as Lindsay heard that there was an AH office wide bet going on, she wanted in immediately. There had been no convincing her, no seducing her to his side.

At first, it had been sort of easy. Lindsay and him had been courting since before he joined AH, when he worked in animation. The sex wasn’t new and they didn’t feel the need to be with each other all the time anymore. Kissing her goodnight before settling down to read a book was normal by this point and Ryan felt no lost going to bed and just scenting.

But after the first month, Ryan was starting to get…anxious. While they might not need to have sex every night, they had a healthy sexual relationship before. Going cold turkey suddenly became much more difficult.

It certainly didn’t help that Lindsay seemed to be determined to torture them both. Her touches became light, teasing all his sensitive spots, dancing along the back of his neck and lightly caressing the bonding mark there. While she never really had any modesty to begin with, Lindsay became determine to change any room Ryan was in. Watching her slowly slide her pants up her soft thighs…Ryan now made sure to lock the door when he could and running out of the room when he couldn’t.

The worst was that she was goddamn scent marking everything of his. Clothes, books, his favorite chair! Ryan couldn’t get away from that tantalizing bubblegum and champagne scent.  The Alpha was going mad, driven to the brink as he had to get himself off by his hand again and again.

His only consolation was that Gavin and Jeremy had dropped out by the third week, surprising no one. They were a newer couple and had no real stake in this competition (they weren’t hardheaded like Michael and Geoff and didn’t have the competitive streak like Lindsay) so when Matt walked into the office and started complaining about walking in on Jeremy three fingers deep in Gavin the two of them just shrugged and smile.

Ryan grumbled to himself as he grabbed a diet coke from the refrigerator, shutting the door with his hip and heading back to the AH office. Michael and Geoff weren’t budging anytime soon. At some point, this had become personal for them and neither looked to be giving up. Which meant Lindsay wasn’t either. Which meant that it was looking like a lonely few months for-

A hand snagged the front of his shirt, dragging the distracted Alpha into a supply closet. Ryan let out a _oof_ as he hit the wall, drink falling to the ground with a clang. Before he could get his bearings, a familiar body was pressing into his front.

Ryan reared back, groaning once he saw pink hair and the mouthwatering scent of arousal. “ _Lindsay_ , please. I can’t take any more of your teasing.”

Lindsay shook her head, pressing closer. “Not teasing. Only promising.”

Ryan’s mouth fell open, eyebrows rising. “But-but the competition!”

A wicked smirk curled along Lindsay’s lips. “Just walked in on Michael bent over his desk. Safe to say, we won.”

Ryan was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. “So…so we can…?”

Lindsay nodded, leaning forward to lick at Ryan’s neck. “Please Alpha. Fuck me?”

With a growl, Ryan grabbed hold of her hips, driving her back against the opposite wall. He claimed her lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. “Do you know what torture you put me through?” He said once they broke apart.

Lindsay gasped as Ryan nipped at the skin on her neck. “I know. Was fucking torturing myself too. You don’t how sexy you look when your frustrated.”

“Then why do it?”

Lindsay shrugged, face burning. “I, uh. I, uh, thought that was part of the competition.”

Ryan stared at her before shaking his head. Only Lindsay. His hand dipped under her shirt to rub against her skin. It was fucking amazing to feel how soft and warm she was after all this time. Lifting her shirt more to actually see what he was feeling, Ryan licked his lips at all that pale flawless skin. “Even though everything in me is begging to knot you now,” Lindsay moaned, eyes fluttering as her thighs clenched against the leg Ryan had wedged in between them. “I won’t. We’re at work and don’t have that time.”

Lindsay pouted, grinding against Ryan. “Bet Geoff is fucking knotting Michael’s tight ass now.”

Ryan grinned. “To bad I’m not Geoff.”

“ _Ryan_.”

“But,” Ryan drawled. “I won’t leave my sweet Omega needy like this.” And then he dropped to his knees.

Lindsay gasped as strong hands pulled against the edge of her jeans. Ryan grinned up at her before popping the button, taking his sweet time with pulling down the zipper. The Alpha chuckled at the peak of her Wonder Women panties, shaking his head fondly. “Lift your legs.” Ryan commanded, helping her do just that as he rid the Omega of her underclothes. 

Lindsay blushed as Ryan stared, hungry and longing, at her. No matter how many times they do this, she still blushed as she spread her legs. Ryan groaned, his Georgia sun and peaches scent filling the room. Lindsay’s thighs were glistering with slick and Ryan didn’t hesitate to lean forward to lick at the drops.

His tongue tingled with the surgery taste of bubblegum, driving the Alpha forward to lick his way up to the source. His fingers pressed against her thighs, asking for the Omega to spread wider. Lindsay’s head hit the wall, hands rising to tangle her fingers in Ryan’s hair. Ryan was gentle at first, teasing the flaps with kitten licks before spreading that too. After a few minutes, the Alpha started licking faster and firmer, driving Lindsay to moan and whimper.

Ryan wanted to make a comment, about how pretty she looked flushed like that and how he wished her slick was covering his cock, but he was too busy drowning in the taste of Lindsay. After going so long without this, to feel her gushing around his tongue was like heaven.

After a few more strokes, Ryan added a finger. First, just sinking it in till the knuckle and feeling his Omega clench around him. Then he began thrusting.

It didn’t take long for Lindsay’s hips to start moving too, riding his finger. “ _A-Alpha_! Alpha, please.”

“Shhhh.” Ryan cooed, finally leaning back for air. He licked his lips, shiny with her slick. “I’ll get you there soon enough. Be patient.”

Lindsay growled, scratching her nails against Ryan’s scalp. “I think I waited long enough.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Ryan smirked up at her, giving an extra thrust with his finger.

Lindsay’s eyes fluttered, her whole body shuddering. “I’m sorry Alpha. Please.”

Deciding to take pity on her, Ryan added another finger and went back to licking. Both worked together to bring Lindsay to the edge and all it took was Ryan adding another finger to topple her over. Ryan figured he should be slightly embarrassed about the scream Lindsay let out but, truthfully, his Alpha side purred in pride.

Lindsay slumped against the wall, watching through half lidded eyes as Ryan pulled his fingers out and, slowly, licked the remaining slick from his fingers, closing his eyes and letting out a low moan. Lindsay’s vagina tingled at the sight.

Once he licked his fingers clean, Ryan stood up, grinning at the Omega. Lindsay grinned back before stretching her arms. “That hit the spot.”

“Yeah?” Ryan wiggled his eyebrows.

Lindsay giggled, leaning forward to slap at his arm. “Yeah. Don’t know why I thought some dumb competition was worth missing that.”

“How about the next time Michael suggests something stupid, we lock him in a closet?”

“Deal.” Lindsay’s grin turned sharper, eyes going dark. “Now, how about I return that favor?”

Then she dropped to her knees.

                                                                                                                                  ~

Come check me out on my tumblr-[Ganglylimbs](http://ganglylimbs.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms are Welcomed!


End file.
